


【抹布宅】夜巷

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 哈罗德·惠斯勒教授在下班回家的路上被寻仇的学生劫持了。
Relationships: Harold Finch/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	【抹布宅】夜巷

**Author's Note:**

> 双性，抹布

你要是真的想知道点什么，这次测试就不该给艾米丽判不及格，惠斯勒教授。一只戴着手套的手从身后绕过来，狠狠压在了哈罗德的嘴上，现在他想要出言辩解或者尖叫都来不及了。沿着小腹向下、再向下，另一只手正在他的裤子里兴风作浪。如果不是有人把他环在怀里，哈罗德早就坐到地上了。他的腿抖得可怕。一半出于害怕，另一半出于他被狠狠揉捏的阴蒂。  
他应该把作业带回公寓里慢慢批改，至少不能在十一点钟独自穿过这条位于监控盲区的小巷。在这座学校，他这样认真的教授太容易遭到报复，哈罗德想，但他以为顶多是自己的自行车被扎爆胎，或是有人往自己的抽屉里倒咖啡，总而言之，不会是像现在这样被陌生人指奸。那两根手指离开了他的阴蒂，不耐烦地穿过阴唇，隔着手套轻轻摩挲，又是一阵战栗。他惊慌地盯着头顶的电线杆，呼吸急促得像拉风箱，再次被侵入时差点一下跪在地上。  
有人知道他们的逻辑学教授屁股下面藏着这么一个礼物吗？男孩问。他的声音粗哑，好像还是个没长大的孩子，话里带着如获至宝的惊喜。 哈罗德拼命摇头。他想说些什么。那只手捂得更紧了。不许出声，男孩说，不然我就把你脱光了挂在这里。他摇摇头，又点点头，试图用膝盖夹住那只在腿间胡乱游走的手，结果力气还不如一个孩子的大。  
仅仅是抚摸和摩擦已经让哈罗德高潮了一次，他陷入快感带来的潮水中，一时不知所措。之前，他早已习惯了无视这个器官的存在，只有在同事聚会时或多或少感到一丝一样。巨大的灯球缓缓扫过舞池，他们在包厢里一边抽烟一边谈论家庭琐事。其他男人大开着腿踩在高脚凳上，而他会对着手提电脑发呆，一边对各种会话报以微笑，一边悄悄并起自己的膝盖。这就是它带给他的全部，一种莫名其妙的羞耻感，在某些场合会像烟缕一样悄然浮现。但他从来没有尝试过用它找乐子，显然哈罗德·惠斯勒不是那种人。不过，这个深夜把他劫到巷子里的陌生人却深谙此道。  
第一次深入男孩就用上了两根手指。哈罗德僵住了，因为疼痛和未知的恐惧，他不敢继续发抖，好像一滩迅速冻结的污水。你根本没玩过自己，是吧，教授？男孩笑了起来。对自己有点信心啊，两根手指根本难不倒你，你甚至可以夹着它讲课嘛。哈罗德闭上眼，感觉自己小腹一紧，好像正游走于失控的边缘。男孩的手套被打湿了，他没有放过任何一个嘲笑哈罗德的机会。惠斯勒教授，你已经把自己弄湿了，他诚恳地贴在哈罗德的耳边低声说。我都要搞不清楚自己是来惩罚你还是服务你了。他随即开始了抽插。一开始是慢慢地退出再猛地捅入，好几次让哈罗德差点叫出声来，但他知道自己能够忍住，因此只是小声呜咽着。等到他加快了速度，哈罗德的大腿开始抽搐，他在男孩的手里起起伏伏地呻吟，声音里带着哭腔。  
不，不要这样，他隐忍着哀求，我保证……  
你还从来没有这么爽过，是吧 ？教授，你真就舍得让我把你扔在这边？男孩说。他的膝盖挤在哈罗德的双腿之间，好让他的手得到更多活动空间。手套不停拍击着小腹，他在连成一片的水声中扭送着髋部，随着快感的累积，忍不住绷直了腰。  
我单单是用手指就能让你爽到潮吹，相信这点吧。男孩继续说。他干脆脱掉了哈罗德的长裤，在哈罗德极力阻止时甩了他一巴掌。都这个时间了，有人能看到你就是他们的运气。他说。他又朝哈罗德的下身抽了一下，然后抽出手来，把沾满淫水的手套塞进哈罗德的嘴里。原本捂住他嘴巴的那只手接替了岗位。它贴上内裤，隔着一层布料按揉哈罗德的阴部，直到被一股细流打湿，乖顺地贴在哈罗德身上，勾勒出他隐藏在大腿之间的饱满的阴户。你又流水了。他顶了顶哈罗德的膝弯，在他的教授摇摇晃晃地寻找平衡时找到了某种乐趣。  
一根手指拨开了被打湿的布料，然后是另一根，再次钻进了他的穴道。大拇指紧贴在他后穴的位置，随时准备施以进攻。男孩的手指开始明目张胆地进进出出，哈罗德觉得自己像一条即将干死的鱼，他仰起脖子，靠在男孩的肩膀上艰难地吞咽着。他已经抛弃了其余的所有感官，只剩下阴部来感受陌生人的侵犯，那种生疏而令人着迷的快感。  
他不知道自己要在男孩手下经历第几次高潮，他都把内裤弄湿了，股间已经是一片晶亮，但男孩没有停下来。又来了。哈罗德浑浑噩噩地想。他好像已经射不出来了，但仍有一种感觉藏在小腹，呼之欲出。他被抛上浪尖，在高潮里上下沉浮，男孩仍然不肯停手。他感觉自己射不出来流不出水，尖叫已经无济于事，急需另一个出口宣泄这种堆积如山的异样感。他迷迷糊糊地攥紧了男孩贴在他脸上的那只手，眼镜漫上了一片雾气，如同某种预兆。  
等这一切结束后，他才意识到刚刚发生了什么。男孩抽出手来，送到他的眼前。闪闪发光的、稀薄得不正常的液体喷了他一手。  
你被我干失禁了，惠斯勒教授。他一字一句地说道。


End file.
